


I love you. I love us

by AmytoMars



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blasphemy, Family Issues, Gender Issues, Holocaust, Identity Issues, M/M, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 15:59:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19406614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmytoMars/pseuds/AmytoMars
Summary: Raccolta di flash fic scritta in occasione di una challenge per celebrare il Pride Month!Ogni capitolo è individuale: il raiting, la coppia e i prompt verranno specificati sempre prima del testo.Le tematiche sono delicate. Enjoy!





	1. Timeless

Prompt: Vita - Scoperta/ Dubbio/ Passione   
  
  
ShiIta   
R. Giallo  
  
Timeless  
  
Il ramen precotto alle sei del mattino  
mangiato in montagna dopo il diploma  
la nostra fuga che sapeva d'amore,  
il nostro segreto,  
la tua coda più lunga ma sempre ordinata,  
lo smalto scuro sulle unghie,  
il vestito di tua madre,  
il rossetto sbavato  
in quel ryokan dove abbiamo consumato le labbra,  
tu che ridi ubriaco  
troppo leggero  
io ubriaco della tua risata  
ancora frenato,  
ancora dubbioso.  
Tu mi guardi e ti avvicini,  
mi sfiori il petto,  
intrecci una mano,  
hai ancora l'anello da quattro soldi che ti ho regalato.  
Hai ancora lo smalto sulle unghie, quando mi graffi la schiena,   
hai ancora il rossetto di tua madre quando schiacci la bocca sul collo.  
Gli abbracci nascosti,  
le corse nel bosco,  
i bagni di notte nel fiume,  
tu che ti spogli senza timore  
io che mi spoglio delle mie paure  
e quando ti bacio avvolto dall'acqua  
mi scopro assetato da anni.  
  
Neh, Itachi, tutto quell'amore dove lo abbiamo lasciato?  
Oggi ti porto una rosa bianca e ti dico ti amo,  
tu resta a guardare,  
oggi mi vedo allo specchio e va tutto bene,  
sono più forte della paura,  
non ho vergogna   
di dire al mondo ciò che siamo stati  
che tanto lo so   
che comunque sia finita  
noi non siamo finiti davvero. 


	2. Faith

Prompt: Guarigione - Malattia/ Supporto / Fiducia  
  
  
ItaGaa  
R. Arancione  
  
Faith  
  
Lo avevano definito sbagliato.  
Innaturale.  
Un abominio.  
Il suo essere semplicemente se stesso non poteva trovare spazio nell'ordine naturale che Dio aveva stabilito per lui. Suo padre lo aveva guardato, prima della rabbia, prima della furia, prima delle botte. Lo aveva guardato.  
_Invertito._  
Dopo aveva sferrato un cazzotto sul labbro e il sapore ferroso del sangue lo aveva nauseato.  
_Sei malato._  
Un calcio alla bocca dello stomaco, che teneva ora dolorante tra le mani, lo aveva costretto a terra.   
_Mi fai schifo._  
E non contava altro, se non il rifiuto, il dolore, il disprezzo. La vergogna.  
_Non sei mio figlio._  
Aveva sedici anni, quando per la prima volta, desiderò di morire.  
  
Gaara era seduto in cortile, all'ombra della chiesa, scorrendo con gli occhi i piccoli caratteri stampati sul foglio, pacifico e silenzioso, vestito nel suo saio da novizio.  
"Che cosa stai leggendo?"  
Itachi aveva lo sguardo curioso, gentile, mentre camminava con passo cadenzato nella sua direzione. Gli si sedette accanto, dove le maniche della tunica potevano sfiorare distrattamente la sua coscia.  
"Non avrai con un uomo relazioni carnali come si hanno con una donna: è cosa abominevole."  
"San Paolo ai Corinzi?"  
Vide l'altro annuire, chiudere il libro con un gesto secco, tornare a fissarlo.  
"Tua sorella è venuta a trovarti."  
"Sì."  
"Cosa ti ha detto?"  
"Quello che dice sempre."  
"Cioè?"  
"Che è sbagliato che sia qui."  
"Pensi che riuscirà a convincere tuo padre?"  
"No. Ma ci spero. Rimane solo questo a cui aggrapparmi."  
L'altro scivolò dolcemente più vicino, gettando un'occhiata al testo religioso ancora stretto tra le dita. Lo prese, e lentamente lo depose distante, senza smettere di fissarlo. Dopo gli accarezzò il braccio, gli strinse le mani, poggiando la fronte sulla sua. Poteva sentire il fiato caldo solleticargli il viso: "Puoi aggrapparti a me, se vuoi".  
  
Gaara aveva i capelli rossi come fiamme dell'inferno, gli occhi azzurri che traevano in inganno, le labbra tentatrici che pronunciavano preghiere per una misericordia che non sarebbe mai arrivata.   
Che in fondo non aveva chiesto.  
Era quella la sua colpa da espiare: essere se stesso. Pensò a questo, mentre incontrava l'altra bocca peccaminosa, quella stessa bocca che ogni mattina doveva baciare il crocifisso, avvertendo il saio sollevarsi per scoprire le cosce nude, voluttuose, da mordere fino a sentire il sapore del sangue.   
"Dio vede tutto" si sentì ammonire dolcemente, una richiesta silenziosa per chiedere se ne fosse convinto. Un'altra volta.  
"Allora che guardi quanto mi piace peccare"  
Attirò Itachi a sé e lo baciò ancora, allargò le gambe e il rosario che portava al collo iniziò a tintinnare sotto le spinte.  
  
Ricorda bene, la strategia del diavolo è sempre la stessa: cercare di convincerti che non esiste per poi reclamare il conto.  
E Gaara ne era certo.  
Non voleva sconti, per quell'amore.  
Voleva pagare, e voleva pagarla cara.  
  
_"Hai mai desiderato di essere diverso?" gli chiese a bruciapelo, guardando un punto lontano dalla finestra, pensieroso._  
L'Uchiha gli sorrise, calmo, rilassato, andando a cingergli la vita sottile con un braccio. "Lo sono già. È per questo che siamo qua dentro"  
"Intendo... come tutti gli altri. Non essere visto come un malato"  
"Non saremmo qui, se così fosse. Insieme"  
Accennò un sorriso, soddisfatto. Dopo si ammorbidì meglio contro il suo corpo. Rimasero in silenzio, guardando il cielo notturno. Itachi gli depositò un bacio sul collo, prima di dire:  
"Una stella cadente. Puoi esprimere un desiderio. Magari uscire da questo posto"  
Si voltò a fissarlo, nella penombra della cella; si avvicinò lentamente, poggiando la fronte sulla sua, senza smettere di guardarlo. Espirò.  
"E se avessi già tutto quello che mi serve? Se non avessi mai voluto essere sano?"  
"Allora desidera di non guarire mai"  
  
Aveva diciott'anni. Il giudizio universale era ancora lontano.


	3. Confession

Sasuke -  
R. Verde   
Prompt: Coming out  
  
Chissà se un giorno avrebbe avuto il coraggio di raccontare liberamente di loro.  
Da dove avrebbe potuto iniziare? Da quel ristorante pieno di figli di papà viziati, in quello schifo di rimpatriate improbabili, durante le quali più volte aveva avuto la sensazione di non riuscire a respirare. Era andato fuori a fumare una sigaretta, e sul gradino della porta sul retro aveva visto lui, incassato nelle spalle con il grembiule troppo largo, l’aiuto cuoco più improbabile sulla faccia della terra, intento a fumare del tabacco. Chissà se qualcuno ci avrebbe scommesso che sarebbe potuto nascere qualcosa da quella sera, da quella chiacchierata, da quando Sasuke era tornato più volte e aveva iniziato una frequentazione che lo aveva portato sino a lì.  
Fuori da ogni schema, privo di ogni regola, oltre ogni aspettativa.  
Con Lui, che gli aveva quasi chiesto scusa dopo averlo baciato nel vicolo del ristorante, qualche mese dopo, perché non poteva offrirgli cene galanti, champagne e aragoste, ma un take away scadente e un corpo che puzzava di fritto. E andava bene così.  
La vita un po’ sregolata,  
i cinema alle dieci di sera,  
i pub affollati con i camerieri distratti,  
il kebab all’angolo alle tre di notte.   
La prova del sushi,  
i viaggi intorno al mondo,  
le albe perse a parlare,  
i tramonti sui tetti.  
E poi la proposta dopo il lavoro, in quel vicolo che puzzava di piscio, quel sì mezzo rotto, l’abbraccio, la bocca sulla sua, l’odore di fritto che avrebbe voluto addosso per tutta la vita.  
  
  
  
Aveva stretto troppe mani, rifilato troppi sorrisi di cortesia per quella sera.  
Si parlava tanto d’amore, di carriera, di quanto fosse duro crescere i figli, di quanto fosse faticoso sopportare le mogli e i mariti. Dopotutto era considerato l’ordine naturale della vita: studiare severamente, trovare un lavoro importante, sposare una buona moglie, mettere su famiglia alla quale tornare ogni sera dopo l’orario d’ufficio. Non c’era posto, invece, per chi la sera mangiava con il compagno sul divano davanti la tv, rientrava alle undici e trovava la cena in tavola da scaldare, il post it del buongiorno scritto di fretta, non aveva pannolini sporchi da buttare né biberon da riempire.   
Si facevano le congratulazioni alle madri, ai padri, agli sposi, non a quelli come lui, che aveva deciso di condividere il letto con uomo, spostare i libri per fare posto ai fumetti, liberare parte dell'armadio, aggiungere uno spazzolino in bagno; proprio lui, abitudinario del proprio spazio, lui, abituato alla quiete del suo appartamento.  
Non si parlava mai di quelli che cercavano di costruirsi una vita con dignità senza poter ufficializzare il tutto con un foglio di carta. Di quelli che comunque cercavano di andare avanti, mentre il mondo con i suoi pregiudizi rimaneva indietro. Di quelli che avevano paura di scoprire il fianco e aspettavano, cercando il momento giusto per gettare la maschera, per il timore di vedere lo sguardo di disprezzo di un padre o di veder ritratta la carezza di una madre. Di quelli che dovevano mettere un muro, raccontarsi che un giorno sarebbe accaduto: avrebbero ricevuto complimenti anche loro.   
Di quelli che una sera, alla fine, dovevano trovare il coraggio, stanchi di eludere troppe domande, di reggere troppi sorrisi, di indossare troppe maschere. Di quelli come Sasuke, che a tavola, durante una cena, davanti a tutta la famiglia, ammise: "Ho una relazione con un uomo"  
E orgogliosamente rinacque.   
  
  
_"La ra_ zz _a umana è veramente insulsa" lo disse guardando un punto nel vuoto, sulla scala antincendio, aspirando l'ennesimo tiro di sigaretta, perso nelle sue riflessioni. Lui lo guardò ma non chiese il perché, così che Sasuke continuò:_  
 _"Da piccoli abbiamo bisogno di un padre e una madre per sopravvivere. Cresciamo e abbiamo bisogno di compagni da cui ricevere gratificazioni, un gruppo di amici per sentirsi accettati, un compagno per sentirsi amati, alla ricerca costante di approvazione. Cerchiamo di essere all'altezza di questo nostro stare al mondo, eppure non basta mai. La gente chiede, pretende, più di quanto sei disposto a dare, a dire, a mostrare.  
Più di quanto lei stessa sia disposta a capire. _  
_Eppure siamo sempre pronti a tenere i nostri segreti, pur di non deludere le aspettative. Perché in fondo non importa quanto tu vada lontano, avrai sempre bisogno di quell'abbraccio e di quella pacca sulle spalle, perché sarai sempre amante, amico, compagno. Sarai sempre figlio".  
Spense la sigaretta, sul gradino in pietra, sospirando._  
 _"Siamo patetici" soffiò._  
 _L'altro gli si sedette accanto, lo guardò con tenerezza, dopo gli prese la mano. La strinse._  
 _"Siamo solo esseri umani"_  
  
"Fermati Sasuke! Ho detto di fermarti!" sua madre lo rincorse, mentre usciva in giardino, il suono della valigia che batteva sul selciato.   
"Che cosa ti è saltato in mente di dire!"  
Si voltò a fissarla, quel viso ora segnato dalla vecchiaia e dallo sconvolgimento. Quanti anni erano passati da quando poteva essere completamente onesto con lei, nella certezza di essere amato in maniera incondizionata? E, adesso, dove si erano cacciati? E soprattutto, loro, dov'erano finiti?  
"La verità. Non voglio più mentire. E non voglio stare qui un minuto di più"  
"Ma sei appena arrivato, cerca di capire"  
"Sono stanco di essere sempre io quello che deve capire. Iniziate a capire qualcosa anche voi"  
"Siamo solo preoccupati per te"  
"Preoccupati per cosa? Perché sono omosessuale?"  
Sua madre si irrigidì, quasi spaventata.  
"Non dire quella parola. Per noi tutto questo non è facile. Abbiamo sempre voluto il meglio per te".  
"E se il vostro meglio non fosse possibile? Staresti dalla mia parte?   
Se dicessi: No grazie, non fa per me, cosa faresti?  
Se confessassi, se mi spogliassi della veste del figlio perfetto, se dessi un bacio ad un uomo davanti a te, mi guarderesti con gli stessi occhi?   
Mi ameresti lo stesso?"  
Mikoto non rispose, Sasuke continuò a fissarla. Dopo aggiunse, rassegnato:  
"Ciao mamma. Salutami tu papà"  
  
Era sul treno di ritorno, quando il cellulare vibrò, nella tasca. Un unico messaggio, breve, diretto, dall'intento forse un po' piccante. Era Lui. Lo lesse, accennò un sorriso, dopo ripensò al motivo per il quale era andato fin lì e sospirò. Digitò la risposta, chiuse il telefono e si appoggiò al finestrino. Chiuse gli occhi. Era pronto per tornare a casa.  


_Se potessi essere libero di farmi qualunque cosa, cosa faresti?_  
  
_Ti bacerei._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Come potete notare, non ho inserito un nome della coppia, soltanto questo Lui. Questa storia è nata in circostanze particolari, vale a dire dopo una decina di cocktail. Rileggendola stamattina, ho preferito rispettare quella che può essere considerata una scelta o un momento di confusione dovuto all’alchool: questa fic vuole esprimere la libertà di essere se stessi, di vivere la propria sessualità liberamente, ha veramente così tanta importanza definire questo Lui? Ho pensato che spettasse al lettore immaginarsi l’altra parte di Sasuke. C’è chi può pensare che sia scontato che sia Naruto, ma magari per qualcun altro è Kiba, Suigetsu, Gaara. Sta a voi insomma: non è forse anche questa una (stupidissima) forma di libertà? In barba alle ship war, per giunta xD  
> Vabbè, tanto lo avete capito che sta raccolta sta prendendo pieghe bizzarre, me ne scuso. Vi avevo avvertito che non era niente di che.  
> A coloro che comunque ci terranno a farmi sapere il loro parere, mando in anteprima tanti bacini :*


	4. Marriage

Prompt: Natura : Radici / Crescita / Connessioni  
ShiIta  
R. Giallo  
  
Ho sognato di sposarti  
almeno un centinaio di volte.  
Da bambini, in riva al lago a rincorrere farfalle.  
Da ragazzi, nel caldo appiccicoso dell'estate.  
In quella stanza buia dove ci siamo messi a nudo,  
la tua bocca sulla mia a zittire la paura del domani,  
il tuo gemito ricolmo del piacere di oggi.   
Ho sognato di sposarti   
in quella casa nel bosco con i mobili chiari,  
le piante sul balcone, i baci al mattino,  
il tuo tocco sul collo, la mia mano che valica confini segreti.  
  
Ti ho chiesto di sposarmi  
una notte, in un sussurro, mentre dormivi,  
per paura che crollasse perfino il tetto,  
le pareti, il caminetto,  
per quell'indicibile atto d'amore proibito.  
Te l'ho chiesto piangendo  
nel frastuono delle urla,  
degli spari, delle botte,  
dei fucili puntati  
quel "Non vi muovete" gridato con odio.  
  
Ti ho visto un'ultima volta,  
la schiena lontana, il labbro pieno di sangue,  
quegli uomini a stringerti i polsi.  
Ho visto la nostra casa bruciare,  
le piante appassire,  
il nostro sogno morire per sempre.  
Non so dove sei,  
se porti ancora i capelli lunghi,  
se ti sei tolto questa sporca divisa,  
il filo spinato intorno al cuore,  
un numero, un marchio, al posto del nome.  
Non so dove sei,  
ma mentre avanzo verso la camera a gas,  
lo giuro, ora e per sempre  
amore mio, che ti sposerò,  
e il nostro "Lo voglio" avrà il sapore pieno della libertà.  
  
L'aria diventa pesante, la vista si oscura  
le voci diventano urla.  
Chiudo gli occhi, ripenso alla casa nel bosco,  
sento il tuo odore, riesco a sentirti.  
Sono ancora lì che ti chiedo la mano,  
e mentre esalo l'ultimo respiro  
inebriato dai ricordi  
penso che non ho alcuna voglia di essere salvato.  
  
Se non mi è concesso di camminarti a fianco in questa vita,  
che almeno la morte conduca verso di te i miei passi.   
Ci vediamo all'altare.


	5. Revival

Prompt: Disforia / Compromessi / Diritti  
Sakura  
R. Verde  
  
Revival  
  
Gettò un'occhiata curiosa, nello scatolone del ripostiglio con scritto sopra quel nome: _Sakura_.  
 _Bocciolo di ciliegio._  
 _Bellezza effimera._  
 _Delicatezza, fragilità._  
Era strano leggerlo dopo tanto tempo, ora che radunava le cose da tenere e da buttare per il trasloco.  
Sbirciò tra le quattro mura di cartone e scorse la piccola bambola di pezza che avevano dato a quella minuscola versione di se: non capiva come mai fosse ancora lì dentro, in quanto non aveva mai nutrito quell'affetto totalizzante che i bambini hanno nei confronti dei peluche della loro infanzia. L'aveva tollerata, ma non aveva avuto il suo amore quanto Mr Squirrel, che giaceva sul fondo della scatola. E poi soldatini sparsi, il pallone da rugby ormai sgonfio, il guantone da baseball che indossava sempre quando accompagnava suo padre alle partite. La copertina verde, come i suoi occhi, con cui quella bambina lontana negli anni si addormentava accoccolata sul divano o sul lettino.   
Non c'erano tutù di danza, scarpette rosa o tazze da tè nei suoi ricordi: c'erano lotte nel fango, magliette larghe per coprire le forme che ostinatamente si sviluppavano con suo disappunto; i capelli sempre più corti, lisci, sottili. Non c'erano eyeliner, mascara, cerette, pettegolezzi: c'erano baraonde, caos, e tanti dubbi, disagio, dolore, davanti uno specchio in cui non riusciva a riconoscersi.   
Le era stato insegnato che una signorina per bene si veste con cura, non fuma, non dice parolacce. Eppure, in quel suo corpo che man mano diventava donna, si sentiva costretta, forzata, in una forma che sentiva non essere sua: i seni, non troppo prosperosi ma che non riusciva a reprimere del tutto sotto la maglietta ampia; i fianchi, che prendevano una forma sinuosa; le mani, che davano la sensazione di non essere le sue. E poi le prime mestruazioni, le prime eccitazioni, i turbamenti evidenti nella spasmodica ricerca di una propria dimensione.  
I pianti, nel nascondersi, in fondo all'armadio, desiderando di scomparire, la consapevolezza del proprio io insinuarsi lentamente nel suo cuore, mordendo, ferendo, crollando.  
E da lì ricostruire.  
  
  
 _Sakura._  
 _Bellezza fragile_.  
Eppure non si sentiva né debole, né labile. Mal tollerava lo stereotipo di ragazza che la società voleva imporre, ma più di tutti mal sopportava la stessa etichetta che il mondo aveva deciso per la sua persona. Ciò che la natura aveva predisposto.  
Non aveva intenzione di vivere una vita a metà; quella scatola era il chiaro simbolo di ciò che aveva lasciato dietro di sé. La promessa, di essere se stesso, senza compromessi, senza rimpianti.  
Dal bocciolo fragile, sfiorito, lui era rifiorito.  
E si sarebbe aggrappato con tutte le sue forze a ciò per cui aveva lottato, per quell'io che aveva soppresso con rabbia, rifiutato, per poi abbracciarlo come un vecchio amico: quell'unicità in cui riconoscersi finalmente e poter lasciare il segno. Chiedeva solo quello: il diritto di poter trovare il proprio posto.   
Ripose la bambola nella scatola, la richiuse: sarebbe stata sempre una parte di sé, così che decise di portarla, nel suo nuovo appartamento. Non doveva riniziare qualcosa, semplicemente avrebbe continuato a ad essere ciò che era: la versione migliore di se stesso.   
Non avrebbe accettato nulla di meno che questo:   
vivere. 


	6. Home

Prompt: Famiglia  
SasuNaru (o forse no)  
R. Arancione  
  
Home   
  
Tu sei quello delle partenze di fretta, degli immensi ritardi, dei treni persi a rincorrere altri binari, fatti di baci e carezze, tocchi sfuggenti e gemiti rochi. Sei quello delle vacanze all'ultimo minuto, destinazione casuale, basta che ci sia il mare, dove ti tuffi a capofitto anche dopo aver mangiato, sfidando la sorte. Tu sei quello dei posti caldi, perché calda è la tua pelle, scura, da sfiorare, da mordere, anche dove è più sensibile, per quel tatuaggio frutto dell'ennesima incoscienza, il simbolo di qualche tribù sperduta sulla pancia, che amo leccare godendo dei tuoi fremiti spontanei.  
Sei quello delle corse sulla sabbia perché scotta, dell'ombrellone volante per un po' di vento perché piantato a caso, dei baci sott'acqua, salati e voraci. Sei quello delle notti con la finestra aperta, soffrendo l'afa, l'aria condizionata modalità Siberia, i rientri all'alba, le nostra sfide a chi corre più veloce, a chi regge più chilometri, per poi trovarci sempre vicini, affiatati, mai un passo davanti a me, mai un passo indietro.   
Sei quello delle birre sui tetti, festeggiando tre anni di noi, dei cibi spazzatura che intasano il frigo, dei due cucchiaini di zucchero nel caffè la mattina, dei piedi freddi che si intrecciano ai miei in pieno inverno, cercando un contatto anche nel sonno.   
Sei i post-it sul frigo quando rientro la sera tardi, la cena da scaldare, il messaggio del buongiorno quando vado via presto senza svegliarti, la voglia di sapere se ho mangiato durante la pausa dal lavoro. Sei lo "Scrivi quando arrivi" non appena parto per un viaggio fuori porta, sei tutti i "Mi manchi" inespressi, tutto ciò di cui avevo bisogno.  
E proprio adesso che varco la porta del nostro appartamento e mi abbracci stretto a te sussurrandomi contento "Bentornato", capisco che sei l'unico posto in cui vorrei tornare.  
Non te l'ho mai detto e mai lo farò; spero tu possa capirlo col tempo.  
Per ora chiudo gli occhi e ti do un breve bacio, lasciandomi cullare dall'odore rassicurante di sempre e dalla sensazione familiare di aver trovato il mio posto, perfettamente incastrato tra le tue braccia.  
Sono a casa. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: eccoci qui. Anche in quesra flash non è esplicito che sia Naruto, così come non è detto che sia Sasuke. Io ho immaginato loro due, perché li adoro insieme, ma siete liberi di spaziare in lande a me meno affini ^^   
> Stavolta mi sono dedicata al fluff, o almeno spero di aver trasmesso qualcosina, in questo capitolo che va a chiudere questa raccolta. Eh già, proprio così, vi abbandono.   
> Spero vivamente che i temi trattati non abbiano urtato la sensibilità di nessuno e mi auguro di aver suscitato anche solo una flebile emozione nel mio tentativo di celebrare l'amore in alcune delle sue forme, ma non per questo sbagliate.  
> Orbene, buon Pride Month a tutti :* Siate orgogliosi di voi stessi, sempre. Siete guerrieri.


End file.
